


What happened last night?

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Waking up with a hang over is not the only thing the Doctor has to deal with.





	

What happened last night!?

2015 March

Doctor Who- 12th/Missy

 

It was early morning when the 12th Doctor woke up his head pounding like a drum. Sitting up he rubbed his face with boney fingers. Looking down his clothes were a mess and his shirt was unbuttoned. The vest and jacket he was wearing were on the floor along with his shoes. Running his hand through his silver hair it was a mess just like him. What had he been doing last night? Their was a sigh from the other side of the bed making him sit still before looking over his shoulder. Their was another person in the bed, tucked into the fluffy comforter. Carefully he pulled down the cover to see who it was. To his surprise it was Missy, making him pull his hand back. Her dark hair was a tangled mess but she looked peaceful. Then it hit him, he remembered what had happened.-

It was a party that Captain Jack was throwing and he had invited the Doctor to have a bit of fun. Missy had shown up and the Doctor tried to keep his distance from her. Jack on the other hand challenged him to a drinking game called I never. After a few rounds both of them had drunk more than they should. By the end of the night Jack had picked up a young man to go home with. The Doctor on the other hand needed someone to take him home. Missy was the one to help him out. It must had been a sight as Missy tried to get him to walk strait and allowed him to lean on her. But that was all he could remember...

Sitting on the edge of the bed the Doctor covered his face trying to remember the rest of the night. "Doctor?" That word sent a chill down his spine when he noticed that Missy had woken up. "...Yes..."

"Are you OK?" Looking over his shoulder at her she was still bundled in the cover.

"Don't know, should I be?"

She smiled tossing back the cover showing she had on a pair of his pajamas. The light blue ones with the gray sheep. "Come on Doctor, what did you think happened last night."

"Hopefully not what I'm thinking." He started fixing his shirt and looking for his other shoe.

"Doctor, you were very drunk last night." She climbed over to his side of the bed just as he pulled his other shoe from under it. "I was... how drunk were you?"

"I wasn't, but you did give me a little trouble last night."

Missy had managed to get the Doctor to the TARDIS but he was having a hard time getting the key into the lock. She had even offered to open the doors for him but he refused clicking his fingers to get them open. Stumbling into the phone box they walked past the controls to the bed rooms. "Missy... oh, thank you. You-you know I haven't had fun like-like this in a looong time." Sitting him on the bed he kicked of his shoes and tried to take off his jacket getting his arms caught behind his back. Laughing he asked for a little help making Missy sit on the bed to get his arms lose. "I'm lucky that you're here."

"Why is that?" He turned around wrapping his arms around her giving her a hug. "You're a good friend..."

"If nothing happened last night, why are you wearing my pajamas?" He asked.

"Oh, you got sick and threw up on me. I wasn't going to spend the night smelling like a bar." He covered his face and shook his head. "That explains the bad taste in my mouth. Sorry about that." She shrugged pulling the long sleave's of the pajama top up to use her hands.

"Why were you in bed with me?"

"The TARDIS wouldn't let me go anywhere else but here and theirs only one bed." The Doctor arched an eyebrow as she fixed her hair to the best of her ability. Getting up from the bed he picked up his vest and jacket.

"You know next time you should have me come with you to one of Jacks party's, if you're going to get into drinking matches with him. You need someone to drag you back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor laughed before turning around to look at her. "I'll think about it next time." He waited for a moment before offering to show her the way out. Standing in the doorway the Doctor crossed his arms under his jacket and vest looking at Missy. "What?" she asked before he took off down the hall. "What!?"

"Nothing... I'll be wanting those pajamas back."


End file.
